Conveyance belts and transmission belts require bending fatigue resistance, abrasion resistance, heat resistance, durability and the like, for example, as flat belts, V-belts and the like. Belts are usually imparted with a tension and used in an elongated state. Belts are used in combination with resin-made or metal-made pulleys rotating at a high speed, and are contacted with pulleys, and caused to be wound therearound and to be rubbed together, and are exposed to collision with and rubbing on conveyed materials, and the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2009-197896 and 2011-121689 disclose conveyance flat belts whose belt body is formed from a thermoplastic elastomer such as a thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer.
However, if conventional flat belts and V-belts having a belt body thereof formed from a thermoplastic elastomer such as a thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer are used as high-load power transmission belts, the belt body abrades and cracks in an early stage, and provides the belts with insufficient durability in some cases.